


Kiss My Lips Before We Part

by Royalvalkyrie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Death, Despression, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Missy x reader, One Shot, Poetry, Sad, Sex, Sexy, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, lgbti, lgbtiqa, missy / reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalvalkyrie/pseuds/Royalvalkyrie
Summary: Short, one shot of Missy and her companion rehashing on the time they spent togeather.(Honestly just a gay angst, out burst from me :'D enjoy)





	Kiss My Lips Before We Part

I arch my back as you pull my hair.  
You bite my neck as I moan in your ear.  
Your breath tingles over my skin as you delicately kiss my ribs.  
Your hand meets mine, as we intertwine.  
Your caress of my breast makes me wonder what to expect next.  
I love her, my woman, my missy. My partner in crime.

This was how it was meant to be.  
You and I.  
You and me.

You sit by me as I cry, wipe the tears before I die.

Your hands cold as ice, but my heart is not a device.

It's breaking by the minute as I remember the times we spent together. Never let it fold, never let it become a feather. It will float away in the wind to easily. Don't let it teather.

You whisper my name with "it will be alright" but your ice cold blue eyes tell me to put up a fight.

As I lay here mangled and bruised upon the ground, you hold me, caress my forehead and tell me to "not make a sound"

"My companion, my lover, my life, my only other" she whispers with broken tones.

"Don't let me go, don't let me be alone."

 


End file.
